fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stony
Stony Edit Otherwise known as Tony, he is dark grey with a black outline. He recharges fairly quickly and attacks with a scythe. Attack Edit stony will not attack big blue even if he is currently targeted. Instead, he prefers to pick on the "small fry" attacking nearby Blues, Drabs, Cobalts, Azures, and other common enemies. His 9-hit chain involves attacking an individual enemy with 3-hit chain using his scythe and then moving on to another enemy to repeat the process. After 3 enemies, he retreats and recharges. stony is a standard fighter. Perks Edit * stony has a very quick recharge. * stony deals heavy damage * stony takes 2 hits before he has to retreat and recharge instead of the usual 1. Upgrades Edit * Endurance stony can an take 4 hits until he has to retreat. * Determination stony uses a 16-hit combo attacking individual enemies with 4-hit chain. This also means he can attack 4 enemies before retreating. * Finishing blow (unlocked by completing a graveyard challenge: kill at least 15 enemies in the stage) 9 or 16-hit chain becomes 10 or 17-hit chain. The finishing slash is a huge area-effect slash that deals massive damage to all enemies hit. This can also send big blue flying. In Slush Invaders ReverseEdit His attacks are known to extend further than most due to his scythe. He deals light but quick area damage. Except for his heavy attacks that deal heavy area damage. Stony later saves MaStrix from the Reverse. About Edit stony is very social and kind, but powerful and frightening to enemies. He's a well-rounded person liking several different hobbies including videogames and soccer. He went to slusher wing hoping to join and make friends. He Had to complete a task to prove himself. He went behind Blue lines, took a laser gun prototype, and saved Stanner . After that, hewas accepted, and quickly befriended several slush defenders. Later, he started Dating Stpaige. Not too long after though, one of his friends, stwinston, went missing. He sought to track him down and rescue him. He went to the school board only to find out that they were replacing Stwinston as well as Stomar , Stucker , and Sthomas. In fact, Stwinston's replacement, Stim already arrived. Stony was infuriated and nearly quit slusher wing, but ultimately got together a band of residents who also care about those in need and formed an alliance with the sole purpose of rescuing those in need. He managed to save Stwinston, Stomar,Stucker, and Sthomas. Trivia Edit * stony is the only slush fighter the blues try to kill instead of capture. * Locked stony's icon is him on the ground with his hands and legs tied behind his back right next to an open grave implying that the blues wanted to bury him alive. * stony is the most feared amongst regular blues. This is probably why they tried to kill him. * You unlock him after completing the graveyard stage. * He is the only slush defender who's upgrade challenge is on the same stage he's unlocked. * His roommates are stwinston and stanner. * His best friends are stanner, Stim, and Stwinston . * He is Stpaige's boyfriend. * He is the founder and leader of the Hero's Alliance. * Despite only attacking grunts in the game, he attacks the main bad guys in movies and cutscenes. * He can wield almost any weapon. He just prefers his scythe. * He is the only playable member of the Hero's Alliance in Slush Invaders Reverse. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki